Blue Flame Burns Brightest
by Aphrodite Roslin
Summary: Set in Harry's sixth year. Harry has been distracted all summer, and now that he is back in school, his work is suffering. On top of falling behind, Harry meets a mysterious little girl who may be more important than he knows...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any part of it. Only the new characters are mine.

_**Prologue**_

"Alright, sweetheart, stay here and play with Baby Bear. Mommy will be just outside if you need anything, alright?" Elizabeth asked her three – year - old daughter as she handed her her favorite stuffed bear.

"Yes, mommy," her daughter smiled sweetly as she hugged her Baby Bear. Elizabeth closed the door to her daughter's bedroom with a sigh before deciding to relax in the study for a short time when there was a loud knock on the door. Elizabeth made a move to answer it, but the newcomer did not wait for an invitation. The front door flew open with a thunderous bang, and a man in a hooded black cloak with his face hidden behind a horrid mask step arrogantly through the threshold. Elizabeth started but held her ground.

"What do you want?" she spat. The man approached her menacingly, but Elizabeth did not back away. He approached until his masked face was nearly touching her own.

"It isn't what I want, my dear," she could hear the sneer in his voice. "It's what I need."

Lillian sat alone in her room playing blissfully with Baby Bear, her snow white, blue – eyed stuffed animal which was her favorite thing in the world. When suddenly she heard a deafening bang outside of her room. Being only three, it startled her, and she was curious to know just what could make such a sound. Still clutching Baby Bear, she rose from her position on the floor and quickly made for the door while hoping she could reach the handle. She had never tried to open her own door, knowing the punishment for leaving when she was told not to (not that she had ever done it before).

Something stopped her though. Someone was yelling. Someone she didn't recognize. Not keen on meeting strangers, especially ones that sounded so mean, Lillian backed away from the door retaking her previous position on the ground. She listened hard to hear what was happening, but the voices were too muffled. Then, as suddenly as the noise had begun, it stopped. Lillian sat in place, listening. She wanted to cry but something stopped her. The next moment she heard her bedroom door creak open. The little girl cringed and clung to Baby Bear as tightly as possible, but, much to her relief, it was her mother that stuck her head inside.

"Goodnight, princess," was all she said before closing the door and leaving Lillian in confused silence once more. Her confusion was short – lived; however, as the candles lighting the child's room extinguished and the room was shrouded in darkness.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lillian called desperately as she got to her feet, but the only response she received was yet another great BOOM! This one was much louder than the first. Lillian's worst fear was the dark, so she screamed again. "MOMMY! MOMMY! PLEASE COME BACK!"

Not knowing what else to do, the small girl made her way to the door. The cracks around it were leaking something grayish – black that Lillian did not recognize, but it made her cough and choke. Now even more frightened, she grabbed the high door handle. However, she quickly let go with a cry of pain as her hand was burned. She began to sob more freely. She was trapped alone in her worst nightmare. Trapped…she knew what to do. The closet.

Feeling immensely proud of herself, Lillian made her was to her large walk – in closet that held her clothes and most of her toys. She remembered what her daddy had told her about being trapped. The word had stuck in her mind. Even at the age of three the thought of being trapped in the dark frightened her, and she was, as many people had told her, very smart for her age. She had Baby Bear in her left hand and her favorite blanket under her left arm, and all she wanted to do was get out of this dark place.

So, she climbed into the closet and shut the door, crying uncontrollably as she went. She wanted her mommy! She wanted her daddy! The now completely black atmosphere was seeping into her hiding place, and she once again began to cough and choke. Terrified and inexplicably tired, Lillian closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.

_** Well, what did you think? I got the idea from one of my good friends that asked me a very good question, and I decided to answer this way! I know it's not common for a prologue to switch POV's, but if I had done it all from Elizabeth's point of view there wouldn't be much reason for you to read the rest! Please give me some feedback! It will be greatly appreciated! Please be as nice as possible. I don't mind constructive criticism! Just review! I beg you! Love, Merry!** _


	2. The Boggart in the Drawer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any part of it. Only the new characters are mine.

_**Chapter 1**_

It was the third week of Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he could already feel the tremendous pressure of the N.E.W.T level courses he was now taking, including potions. Harry new that Professor Snape loathed the fact that he had passed his exam and he, Snape, was purposely being exceedingly evil to him this year.

"POTTER!" Harry had not realized that he had been daydreaming until the Potions Master's annoyed shout woke him up. Harry looked down and saw his potion had obviously been boiling way too long and was now proceeding to spill over the rim, onto the table, and then to the floor.

"Evanesco!" Harry shouted, and the potion instantly vanished.

"Potter, that is the third time in three weeks your focus has been on the back of your head instead of your work. Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention," Snape said coldly as he turned to examine the rest of the class.

Harry managed to keep his concentration for the rest of the period, but it was extremely difficult. Ever since Sirius' death, he found himself completely distracted and unable to focus. Then there was the rumor that had been going around since the start of term that Ginny, Ron's little sister, had a crush on him. Any other time it would be no big deal. He knew she had had a crush on him when they were younger, but she had gotten over that and moved on – right?

As the bell rang and signaled the end of class, Harry was forced to remain behind and arrange his detention with Professor Snape.

"In my office, Potter," the professor demanded. Harry followed silently as Snape led him inside. "Close the door behind you." Harry did so. Snape sat behind his desk and motioned for Harry to sit as well. Harry did so wordlessly.

"I knew if I allowed you into this class you would be a complete failure, but this is insufferable! The first few weeks are already exceeding your level of capability!"

"No, sir," Harry spoke up. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately is all. It won't happen again."

"Simpler spoken than achieved," Snape told him. "I told you last year before you even took the exams that I expect only the best!"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a thunderous BANG, and Snape's desk shook violently. Harry stood in surprise and backed up, as did Snape. Harry didn't have time to wonder about what was causing the noise before one of the desk drawers flew open and everything went silent.

Snape was staring, not blinking, at the floor to his left, Harry's right. Confused as to what Snape could be seeing, Harry crept closer to the wall. Peering over the desk, Harry saw a grotesque sight. There seemed to be a puddle of crimson blood spreading across the floor with something or someone in the middle of it. Harry couldn't make out the figure. It was small and completely black, covered in liquid crimson. Snape then seemed to snap out of his trace, raised his wand, and cried;

"RIDDIKULUS!" The figure lying in the middle of the blood turned into a sailboat floating on the water that was formerly blood, and it was blown away through the open window.

"POTTER!" Snape turned to him with an almost panicked expression, but his voice was as venomous as ever. "You will tell no one what you saw!"

"But, sir, how can I?" Harry asked. "I don't even know what it was I saw."

Just then a screech owl soared gracefully through the same window that the boggart had been forced out of and dropped a letter into the professor's slightly shaking hands. Making sure to keep the words hidden from Harry's sight, Snape opened it and began to read. Harry studied his teacher's face intently. He could he the suppressed flash of panic on his face as his black eyes scanned the letter. He finished quickly and looked up at Harry.

"Leave, Potter. Now! We will discuss this matter another time."

Harry almost asked what was wrong but then thought better of it. It wasn't any of his business, and he knew he had once again witnessed something Snape had worked hard to conceal. He left without a word.

_**Sorry it was so short! I still love reviews! I am planning many twists and turns so keep reading and see! I am very excited about this story! Any guesses about the boggart? Love, Aradia**_


	3. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any part of it. Only the new characters are mine.

Chapter 2 

****"Where's Snape?" Hermione asked the next morning at breakfast. Professor Snape had yet to arrive, and it was nearly time for classes to begin.

"Who cares?" Ron asked while taking a bite of a large blueberry muffin.

"Do you think it might have something to do with the letter I saw him with yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Hermione responded. "I don't think we'll ever find out, though. It is Snape. Although, I do hope nothing terrible has happened."

"Why do you care? It's none of our business," Ron told them.

"Ron, what if something awful happened?" Hermione asked.

"All the better!" Ron responded. "Maybe he'll be gone for good this time!"

"Don't say things like that!" Hermione yelled. "It'll come back on you!"

"Nonsense," Ron responded. "Never has before, and I've said it plenty of times."

"Honestly!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said casually. "I hate him just as much as you do, but still…"

"But nothing," Ron responded quickly. "Just drop it. I don't want to talk about him while I'm eating."

Snape did not show up for lunch, dinner, or any lessons that day. All his classes were handled by a substitute that no one had ever seen before. Harry had to say that he had never had more fun in those dungeons, and he almost began agreeing with Ron's view of the matter – almost.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said later that night. "It's late. Let's go to bed."

"I can't," Harry yawned. "I still have to finish my Transfiguration essay."

"Suit yourself," Ron answered with a yawn of his own and headed for the boys' dormitory. Harry yawned again and put away the Charms work he had just finished with Ron and dug in his bag for his Transfiguration book.

"Oh, no!" he said aloud to himself. "I've left it in the library!"

Quickly, Harry left the common room. He ran to the library with hopes that no teachers found him, especially not McGonagall. He had forgotten to grab the Marauder's Map, and he wasn't very keen on the idea of a lecture right then. As he entered the library, he spotted his book immediately and grabbed it off of the nearby table. He then turned to leave when he thought he heard a faint cry. Harry turned left in the direction the noise was coming from.

He walked slowly toward the bookshelves, and the sobs grew louder. Harry looked cautiously behind the first shelf, and found the last thing he had ever expected. There, curled up against the bookcase, was a small girl. She was crying into her knees and hadn't noticed his approach. Harry had no idea what to think.

"Erm…hello," he said quietly.

The little girl's head popped up at the sound of his voice, and her huge sapphire eyes stared, frightened, at Harry.

"Who are you?" she asked nervously as a stray tear fell from her eyelashes.

"I'm Harry Potter," he smiled. "Are you okay?"

"No, Harry Potter, I'm not okay," she whimpered. "I'm losted. Can you help me?"

"I suppose," Harry answered, unsure of what else to do. "Where do you need to go?

"The bottom," she answered shortly.

"The bottom?" Harry was confused. The girl nodded her head furiously.

"Yeah, the bottom. You know, the dungun," she attempted to explain.

"The dungun?" Harry was still confused. " Oh! You mean the dungeon! Why do you need to go there?

"Because I'm suspose to, Harry Potter!" she looked as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Alright, don't cry!" Harry said soothingly. "Come on. I'll take you."

He held out his hand for her. The little girl brushed her ebony bangs out of her face and took it. Harry led her away.

"So, what's _your_ name?" Harry asked as they walked.

"Lillian," she answered. "But my daddy calls me Lily."

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised. "My mum's name was Lily."

"Wow!" the little girl exclaimed.

"So, how old are you, Lily?" Harry asked. She looked no more than two, but her speech was noticeably more mature.

"Three!" Lily smiled while holding up three fingers.

"Three? Wow! I thought you were at least six!" Harry said playfully. Lily laughed.

"Well, here we are," Harry announced as they entered the dungeons. "Now where to?"

Lily; however, did not answer Harry. Instead, she shouted; "Daddy!" as she let go of Harry's hand and ran down the hallway into the arms of the man standing at the end. Surprised, Harry stood up and saw, yet again, the last thing he had ever expected to see. The man at the end of the corridor that had scooped Lily up, was none other than Hogwarts' own Potion Master.

"What did you call him?" Harry asked without thinking.

"Daddy," Lily answered simply. "Daddy, this is Harry Potter. He helped me find my was cuz I got losted. He's real nice! And guess what! His mummy gots the same name as me!"

Snape; however, was only partly listening. He was too busy glaring furiously at Harry.

"That's your dad?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, what's a matter? Is that bad?" Lily asked, looking almost scared.

"N – no," Harry replied quickly. "It's just…I didn't exp…I…"

"Follow me, Potter," Snape interrupted his rambling. Harry did as he was told wordlessly. Snape led him into his office then spoke again.

"Wait here."

Harry sat in the chair in front of Snape's desk and watched as Snape opened the shelf that worked as a secret door to his private chambers. Harry had never seen this before and was surprised that Snape would open it in front of him. As it opened, Harry caught a glimpse of a white crib with a pink interior in the doorway, but the door shut too fast for him to see anymore. Harry could hear Snape talking through the wall but couldn't make out what he was saying. A few minutes later, the professor came back alone and sat in the chair behind his desk.

"What did she say to you?" he asked harshly.

"Not much, sir," Harry answered nervously. "Just that she was lost."

Snape quickly masked a look of relief.

"Alright, now listen carefully, Potter. No one is to know that she is here or that she even exists. Not even Weasley or Granger. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"I do mind you asking, Potter," Snape responded. Then he seemed to think for a long moment. "It will be enough to say that there would be grave consequences if certain _people_ find out her whereabouts. Now, leave quietly. Remember, no one is to know _anything_ about this."

"Yes, sir," Harry agreed as he stood and turned to leave, making sure not to look back.

So, what do you think? Intriguing yet? It gets better! I know the whole 'Snape has a kid' thing is about run into the ground, but I have never seen one like my version. Keep reading to find out what I believe makes my story unique! P.S. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I wrote this at 2:30 in the morning! Also, the author's note at the end of my last chapter belonged on my friend's story. She uses my computer to post and our a.n.'s somehow got mixed up. I tried to fix it, but I'm not sure it worked!

**_Thank you to my lone reviewer; Fictorian Noblelady! Thank you soooooooooo much! I hope you keep reading! I love reviewers, and you were the first one! That makes you great on my list! If you liked this, please try reading my other fic Harry Potter and the Prophet of Doom!_**


End file.
